Who I Am
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Steeling his nerves Ron offered his hand to the dark skinned male; "Hello, I don't believe we've ever properly met. I'm Ronald Weasely and it is nice to make your acquaintance Lord Zabini." Ron's hand was taken slowly, the feel of Blaise's soft skin sent delightful shivers up Ron's arm. EWE, OOC and Yaoi; Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Who I Am_

_Notes: EWE, A/U, YAOI & OOC Characters; takes place after the war, everything up until Voldemort's defeat still happened but the epilogue has been thrown out the window for this fic. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 1*******~~~~~~~**_

Ronald Weasely was tired, so unbelievably tired, of being something he was not! Was it his fault that he never wanted to be what his parents desired him to be; he had never wanted to be in Gryffindor or to be friends with Harry or Hermione! Ron wanted to make friends with other pure-bloods like himself and learn more about their world.

Although he had come to care for Harry and Hermione over the years they still were not his first choice of friends in the beginning. No, he had wanted to attend Hogwarts and mingle with others raised in the wizarding world from birth; Ron wanted to soak up the long standing traditions practiced by old families like the Malfoys and Zabinis.

Don't misunderstand him Ron did not believe in pure-blood supremacy like Draco once did but he wanted to find his niche within pure-blood society, maybe even elevate the Weasely name back into the prominence it once commanded.

However, Ron knew that could never happen. He knew all along that if he allowed himself to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor his parents would resent him. They would never speak it out loud but Ron knew they would be disappointed in him as would his siblings; the entire Weasely family was Gryffindor through and through and they were always light oriented never inclined towards the grey or dark.

It amused him when he thought about the looks his mother would give him if he ever befriended Draco Malfoy; Molly Weasely would probably drop dead of shock and then resurrect herself to hex Ron into oblivion. So needless to say it was Gryffindor he would be sorted into, after he was sorted into the Lion's house he would befriend Harry Potter, as his parents wanted, thereby fitting into the role as the fiery tempered but slow witted sidekick.

However, it never occurred to Harry, Hermione, or anyone else for that matter, how Ron could be so behind in his classes but could annihilate anyone in chess; a game all knew to be based on strategy and well thought out movements. Of course not; everyone chocked it up as a fluke that the stupid youngest Weasely boy was a gifted chess player.

It was quite easy to slack in classes but pull out good scores in his OWLs and NEWTs; no one even asked to see his results they just believed what Ron told them. As much as he filled his role as a slacker Ron would not sacrifice his future for anyone least of all for Hermione's ego or Harry's comfort.

Not that Harry was a bad bloke, not at all but the guy needed to think more for himself. Even after the war was over and won Harry still held onto beliefs that had been spoon fed to him by other people; mostly Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Ron's own family.

So essentially Ron and Harry were at odds, though the emerald eyed teen was unaware of that fact. Harry still believed pure-bloods were all bigoted and racist against muggles and muggleborns. How his friend could still believe that when Ron knew for a fact that Blaise Zabini, a very powerful pure-blooded Lord, was neutral throughout the war and to Ron's knowledge had never said a disparaging remark against Hermione's blood status or anyone elses' for that matter.

But now that Ron completed his NEWTs, earning Outstandings in his chosen subjects, he would be moving on to Healer training. The red head would also finally have the chance to immerse himself in pure-blood culture and drop the subtle glamours he had set on himself.

His desire to become a Healer would surprise many people but most would understand, hopefully. Ron liked to help people and he did not like fighting very much at all. The desire to pick fights was what was expected of him as Harry's best mate but school was over and it was time for Ron to stand on his own.

His desire to know more about pure-blood traditions was something he truly wanted; his grandfather Septimus used to tell Ron stories about the Weasely family. The stories were of times long past but they all involved grand parties and events that the Weasely's used to hold at their long lost Manor home.

Ron didn't know how his family had fallen so far into disgrace, he probably never would, but he could wager that his father's fascination with muggles didn't do them any favors amongst the upper echelons of wizarding society.

The red head wanted to remedy that and though he may never get them back to the position they once held he wanted his family to be looked at with pride not scorn. Going about it would not be easy but he would manage it; he had overcome several obstacles in the past and this was just another one.

The removal of his glamours would be more shocking than his choice to be a Healer; no one suspected Ron as looking any other way than what he appeared to be. It was a testament to the youngest Weasely male's magical prowess that not even Hermione had noticed the concealment charms Ron had been placing on himself for several years.

Glancing around his small attic room Ron sighed; now that he was applying for the Healer program he would be around a lot less. The red headed male was confident he would be accepted into the program as his grades were top notch and he was considered a war hero in his own right.

They would be fools not to allow him entrance into the training program and he was anxious to get out of the house; after the war his once loving home had become stifling in the grief and mourning emanating from the residents within it.

Ron and his family were still grieving for the loss of Fred but he would not let it stop him in regards to living his life to the fullest. Fred would not want any of his remaining family to lose sleep or shed unnecessary tears over him. Fred would want them to live life to the fullest and seize everyday like it was their last.

Maybe that was the final straw for Ron; the loss of his older brother and the knowledge that life was not forever, that you needed to reach for what you wanted and to hell with everyone else. Smiling he raised his wand, a few complicated motions later Ronald Weasely stood as he was supposed to be.

The red head was still tall, standing at about 5'11, but now his red hair was lying in waves down his back, stopping at his slimmer waist. Ron loved his hair, he didn't quite know why but whenever he became stressed he would drop his glamour and curl it around his fingers; the repetitive stroking motions soothed him greatly.

The greatest change was the shape of his face and body; no longer were his jaw and nose as wide as they once were. They had become more refined and delicate, giving him an almost dainty look. His freckles had diminished as well, now only dusting his nose lightly.

His shoulders and waist narrowed while his hips slightly flared, all in all his true appearance was more slender and refined. Ron liked the way he looked; he just hoped his parents and siblings were not too shocked to see him like this.

Hopefully they would not ask about the glamours but Ron would be honest if they did, the red head had kept his true feelings inside long enough. The blue eyed male didn't want to hurt his family but he would if it allowed him to be himself; the thought of hurting his mother sent sadness into Ron's heart.

But it had to be done, taking a deep breath Ron steeled himself to descend down the many crooked stairs where his family, Harry and Hermione were having breakfast. When Ron made his way into the kitchen everyone stilled to look at him in shock and awe.

Ginny was the first to speak; "What's happened to you Ron? Why is your hair long like that?" Ron smiled at his sister's loudly spoken question, it was time to show them who he was; "Good morning Ginny. As to why my hair is like this well it has been this way for years now; you all just could not see it."

Hermione's voice broke the silence next; "Why are you speaking like that? All proper like; you've never spoken like that before. What happened?" Ron sighed silently while he collected his thoughts; "I have never spoken like this because it was not what was expected of me. I was meant to be Harry's loud, easily angered, uncouth friend not a well-spoken pure-blooded wizard."

"It was easier to live like that but I've always wanted to learn more pure-blood traditions and the old ways. From a young age I knew that would not be welcome in this family so I changed myself to fit in."

"Now though I want to be who I am not what you want me to be. I apologize if you cannot understand the choices I've made but I want you to know I still love you all." Molly Weasely looked at her son for a long time before she began speaking, her voice low but clear; "Why didn't you let us see what you really looked like?"

Ron smiled sadly at his mother; "My appearance was the only thing that was mine and mine alone, totally unaffected by the Weasely's position in the wizarding world and I wanted to have something that was all my own."

All my life I've conformed to what you wanted of me, from my friends to my Hogwarts' House. I just wanted something separate and my appearance was the one thing I could hide easily once I learned the glamour charms in fourth year." Everyone was still stunned so Ron decided no better time than the present to drop the next bit of news.

"I'm joining the Healer training program at St. Mungos if I'm accepted; I've already applied so now I just have to wait for their positive response." Harry spluttered, quickly regaining his voice and asked his questions; "I thought we were going to join the Aurors? I thought you and Hermione would get together? I don't understand why you would want to know about pure-blood traditions."

Ron looked at Harry, not breaking eye contact with his friend the whole time; "Harry, I have seen enough fighting to last my whole life. I want to help people who need it and healing has always interested me. As for Hermione and I... Harry I'm gay, have been for some time but I didn't know how to tell you all. I apologize if I misled you or Mione but I just didn't know how you would react."

"In regards to pure-blood traditions I want to know them seeing as I am a pure-blood and they tie directly into the magical world we live in. I want to live as we should, honoring the ancient magic that has been gifted to us. I want my kids to learn about Yule, Beltane and the solstices."

"I don't see the problem with it but I respect that some of you will not agree with me, that being said I will try and keep my new views to myself. I ask that you show me the same respect as I will not be changing my mind on this, for too long I lived for you all and not for myself. That changes today; all I can hope for is that you will support me even if you cannot understand me."

Harry nodded still looking a bit shocked but Ron knew the dark haired male would get over it. Harry wanted the people he cared for to be happy and if learning about magical tradition and celebrations made Ron happy than Harry would support him totally.

"How did you get the grades to apply for the Healer program? I thought you barely scraped by in your OWLs and NEWTs?" Of course Hermione would only care about grades; the fact that Ron just told the bushy haired girl that he was gay went completely ignored by her.

"As I said before I have not been living up to my full potential; none of you ever asked to see my OWL or NEWT results so I lied about what the marks actually were. I apologize again for misleading you but it was for the best." Ron was becoming nervous; his family was still silently looking at him in confusion.

Feeling nervous Ron spoke again; "I'm still Ron, the same Ron I've always been, just changed for the better. No more shouting and fighting or flying off the handle; I thought that would be a nice change." Arthur snapped himself out of his daze and spoke to allay his youngest son's fears and nerves.

"Of course Ron, we still love you but this is just very difficult to believe. For all these years that you felt you had to hide yourself well it hurts us to think you thought we wouldn't support you or understand you desires. I'm so proud, and I'm sure your mum is as well, that you received such high marks even if you didn't tell us about them." Ron nodded, a small but bright smile breaking out on his slim face.

Ron didn't believe that it would have been as easy as his father wanted it to be. He knew that if he was sorted into Slytherin his parents would have looked at him differently, probably with distrust and caution.

It was nice that his father was trying though and that he was pleased with his youngest son's marks but Ron did not want a wedge to come between them. Causing a divide between his family and himself was what Ron wanted to avoid at all cost until he was old enough to survive on his own if he needed to.

The Weasely male was shocked that his parents or the others present were not reacting more to the confession that he was gay; true in the wizarding world homosexuality did not matter but his parents and by extension his family had always been more closed minded than other magical people.

Also, Harry and Hermione were raised by muggles. Ron may not know everything about the muggle world but he did know from overhearing other muggleborns that homosexuality was looked down on by muggles in general. Ron hoped Harry and Hermione could squash their issues with his chosen sexuality and if they could not then the hell with them; Ron was gay and that was nothing to be ashamed of! He would just have to wait and see what happened between the Golden Trio; Merlin how he hated that nickname!

Ron walked forward, sitting beside Harry as he began to slowly place food onto his plate. Once he had taken his fill Ron began to eat with dignified manners, no longer would he shovel his food in at a break neck speed only to be sick later on in the night.

The covert stares continued until Ron finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table. It appeared his family and friends would need more time to adjust to his new outlook and appearance; the red head guessed he would be just as put off as the others if Harry pulled something like Ron just had.

All he could hope for was that everyone would come to terms with the way things were now. Ron did not want to become distant or estranged from his family, he loved them he really did but he thought it was about time the Ronald Billius Weasely lived his own life.

Leaving the table Ron bid his family goodbye while he made his way to the hearth, throwing the floo powder Ron called out his destination; "St. Mungo's, London." The red head was swept away in a flash of green flames while his family was left staring at the fireplace long after Ron had disappeared.

_**Well that is chapter one and I hope you enjoyed it! This story just popped into my depraved mind and refused to leave. I guess it was about time I wrote a fic showing Ron in a different light, usually I portray him as a total ass.**_

_**I know what you're all thinking lovelies but I promise I will be updating my other stories soon; if anyone is following them.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Who I Am_

_Notes: Enjoy Lovelies; same warnings still apply from chapter one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_The covert stares continued until Ron finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table. It appeared his family and friends would need more time to adjust to his new outlook and appearance; the red head guessed he would be just as put off as the others if Harry pulled something like Ron just had. _

_All he could hope for was that everyone would come to terms with the way things were now. Ron did not want to become distant or estranged from his family, he loved them he really did but he thought it was about time the Ronald Billius Weasely lived his own life._

_Leaving the table Ron bid his family goodbye while he made his way to the hearth, throwing the floo powder Ron called out his destination; "St. Mungo's, London." The red head was swept away in a flash of green flames while his family was left staring at the fireplace long after Ron had disappeared._

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 2*******~~~~~~~**_

Ron emerged from the main floo in the large atrium of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies but he had no desire to visit Healer Patterson, the man in charge of admissions into the Healer training program.

With everything that had just taken place at The Burrow Ron wanted to clear his head before he approached the Healer to inquire on the status of his application. With that thought Ron turned around, stepped back into floo and called for the "Leaky Cauldron, London."

A flash of green later had Ron appearing inside the homey pub which was filled with people enjoying a hearty breakfast before they went about their days work or errands. It was nice to see the people of the wizarding world going about their business without fear of attacks from Death Eaters or Voldemort.

With a smile on his face Ron walked into the bustling crooked main street of Diagon Alley, his feet taking him wherever they wanted to while Ron thought back on why he had chosen to hide his true looks. At first it was due to the fact that he looked a bit girlish, his adolescent awkwardness melting away to a rather feminine appearance.

But after a while Ron began to like the fact that no one, not even his own family, knew what he truly looked like. It was Ron's own little secret, something only he knew about, and he cherished it deeply. Maybe growing up poor had affected him more than he thought it had; when you grew up with little to nothing of your own you cherished the things you had, covetously so.

The oblivious beautiful red head didn't notice the lustful stares that were being given to him by women and a couple of men. If he did Ron would have blushed deeply not due to the staring women but the ogling men.

As many knew Ron did not engage in any relationships while attending Hogwarts with the exception of Lavender Brown. That whole fiasco was due to the fact that Ron could not figure out how to tell the blonde girl he did not like her that way. The only positive thing that came out of his doomed relationship with Lavender was the absolute certainty that he was gay.

After all what straight or bisexual male would want to gag when an attractive girl was snogging them within an inch of their life? None that Ron could think of but the slender male was completely at peace with his sexuality; he never saw anything wrong with liking your own gender.

That brought him back to his two friends, Harry and Hermione, and their true reactions once his news had sunk in. Harry would try to understand Ron's choices and desires but Hermione was often too hardheaded to see sense and usually fell back on what she thought was right and wrong.

Seeing as homosexuality was considered taboo in certain muggle circles Hermione's reaction had the option of being cruel. Hopefully she had not been raised by hate mongering bigots but Ron was not sure.

Sighing, his smile fell a bit at his dark thoughts but it reappeared again when Ron stepped into Flourish and Blotts, deeply breathing in the scent of parchment and ink. Ron loved to read but he had precious little time to indulge his love of books in Hogwarts.

Seeing dim-witted Ronald Weasely devouring a book would cause quite a stir, possibly raising the possibility that Ron was under some kind of spell or potion. Having no desire to be poked and prodded to ascertain Ron was indeed himself had him refraining from reading until he closed his bed curtains at night or early in the morning while the others slept.

Making his way toward the healing texts Ron glanced at the books stocked on the shelves, looking for one that interested him. When he saw _Cures to the Cursed _Ron knew he had found his book, reaching for the text his slender hand collided softly with a larger darker appendage. Said appendage was attached to none other than Blaise Zabini in all his handsome pure-blooded glory.

Ron knew his face was sporting a light blush as the new Lord Zabini, the Italian had assumed his Lordship on his seventeenth birthday, stared hard at him as if Ron was a puzzle to work out. It dawned on Ron that Zabini might not know who he was exactly, merely assumed he was a distant Weasely relative.

Steeling his nerves Ron offered his hand to the dark skinned male; "Hello I don't believe we have ever properly met. I'm Ronald Weasely and it is nice to make your acquaintance Lord Zabini." Ron's hand was taken slowly, the feel of Blaise's soft skin sent delightful shivers up Ron's arm.

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance as well Mr. Weasely. Tell me have you done anything recently to change your appearance? I don't remember you appearing as you are now in Hogwarts." Ron had expected that he would have to explain things to other people, though not as in depth as he had to his family.

"I did actually; I wore a glamour from fourth year on and only recently removed it in the company of others." Ron looked into Blaise's dark slanted eyes, his blush deepening when he saw the veiled curiosity and interest in them.

The Zabini Lord looked like he wanted to ask more questions on why Ron would where a glamour but refrained for the sake of propriety, instead he asked about why Ron wanted the healing text they had both reached for. Ron explained that he applied to Healer program and wanted to read the book so he could study up on healing curses; Ron wanted to develop better spells to heal or reverse damage caused by curses, hexes and jinxes.

Zabini nodded, leaning forward to pick up the book, grasping it Blaise turned and placed it into Ron's smaller hand; "Then take it Mr. Weasely. You will undoubtedly need it more than I will; I only wanted it on a whim."

Ron smiled up at the taller man only now realizing that Blaise was at least a good three inches taller than he was; when had the guy grown so much? Ron must have really been blind not to have noticed how attractive Blaise was; unfortunately for Ron Zabini seemed to know how attractive he was too.

Murmuring a "Thank you" Ron turned to move back to the front of the store so he could pay for his new book. The feeling of Blaise's dark eyes on his body did not go unnoticed by the red head; a smug smile broke out on Ron's face with that knowledge.

"Mr. Weasely." Zabini's deep voice stopped Ron in his tracks, turning he quirked a sculpted red brow in question, waiting for Blaise to say what he needed to say. "Would you like to have tea after you purchase your book? We never had the chance to talk while we attended Hogwarts."

Ron thought on the other man's invitation, deciding it would do no harm; if anything it might help him learn more about pure-blood traditions. Learning more about his world was important to Ron so it seemed prudent to accept Blaise's invitation for tea, there were some things one could not learn from books after all; much of pure-blood etiquette was not found in texts but passed down from generation to generation.

"I'd be pleased to join you, Lord Zabini." Blaise smirked making his way toward Ron; the dark skinned male's gate was predatory as he stalked over to Ron's side. Once the book was paid for Zabini took Ron's arm, guiding them to a small tea shop across from the bookstore.

Ron decided to go with it, not wanting to offend Blaise by shrugging of the offered arm; he knew it would be considered rude to the extreme if someone with a societal position as lowly as his insulted someone with as much pull and power as Blaise Zabini had.

Blaise guided them to a corner table, placing their order for tea with the circling waitress before turning to Ron; "I'm quite surprised that you accepted my invitation. From what Draco has said about you I believed you loathed all Slytherins."

Ron nodded before speaking; "Not everyone is what they appear to be Lord Zabini; my family has always been in Gryffindor and I was expected to be as well. That being said I fell into the role defined to me by my family's position in the wizarding world."

"I did not like Draco Malfoy because he was an arrogant child who acted like a spoiled brat most of the time and he constantly insulted me and my family. Other than that I had little to no issue with anyone in Slytherin that did not have an issue with me first. I hope we can push aside our old school houses and become friendly with each other."

Ron sipped the newly brought tea, savoring the expensive blend while Blaise looked at him; those dark eyes taking him in seemingly for the first time. "Indeed Mr. Weasely; I would have no issue with getting to know you as you are now. Tell me why do you want to be a Healer?"

Ron replied with the same answer he had given to his family with a bit more elaboration involved; the red head wanted to help people and make a difference in the lives of people injured or affected negatively by magic gone wrong. When Ron was done he asked what Blaise would be doing now that they had graduated from Hogwarts; of course Ron addressed Blaise as Lord Zabini but in his head Ron had already begun referring to the dark eyed Adonis as Blaise.

"I'll be taking over the Zabini holdings, we have several properties we rent and many businesses that provide many things to the wizarding community. Also, I have assumed my seats in the Wizengamot and Hogwarts Board of Governors."

" Did you know your family has seats in the Wizengamot and Board of Governors? Why does your father not attend the meetings and cast his votes? That is part of the reason why pure-bloods consider you blood traitors; well that and the love of everything muggle."

Ron was a little taken aback; his family had seats in the Wizengamot and at Hogwarts?! Why didn't his father use them? It seemed like such a waste to him and he could see why people looked down on them as a family for not using their votes.

It was their responsibility, at least Ron thought so, to take part in the passing and introduction of new laws into their society. Not only that but Ron knew there were several laws on the books that were unjust and needed to go. If he was to take control of the Weasely seats maybe he could make a difference there as well.

It was something to think about but Blaise's other words came back to him; "The only person in our family that loves muggles and their contraptions is my father. My family and I have no issue with muggleborns at all but we do not obsess about screws and cars like my father does."

"As for the vacant seats I will speak to my father regarding them; if no one wants them then I would not mind assuming the responsibility. However, I know very little about politics and would need someone to guide me through the proceedings at first." Ron cast his pretty blue eyes toward Zabini, trying to convey a silent request for help regarding the assumption of the Weasely family seats.

Another delicious smirk rose on those soft looking lips, making Blaise look incredibly smug; "I would be delighted to guide you in regards to your families' seats. It would be a good step in elevating your family's status amongst the pure-blood ranks."

Ron smiled happily before speaking, his voice light with enthusiasm; "I would really like it if you would help me along the way but it may be difficult to meet once I begin Healer training." A frown crossed Ron's brow when he tried to figure out how he would fit this into his schedule only for it to fade away when a dark chuckle floated across the table.

The red head cast a confused glance at his companion, causing Blaise to chuckle once more before talking; "You will not be able to assume the seats until next year. The session has already started and any seats must be filled before the beginning of the legislative year. So next June you will claim your seats and until then I will be teaching you the intricacies of wizarding politics."

Ron smiled in relief, knowing he would make a fool of himself if he claimed the seats now. After all Ron knew next to nothing regarding wizarding law or the way things were run within the Ministry. Another thing crossed his mind, throwing caution to the wind Ron asked Blaise for another favor.

"Would you be willing to teach me pure-blood etiquette? I know the basics but no more than that. I think it would be useful when I assume the Weasely seats, don't you?"

Blaise nodded in agreement; "I would be delighted to teach you etiquette, it will do you well in your future endeavors may they be political or otherwise. You know Ronald that by assuming your families' seats you are assuming the title of Lord Weasely."

"That comes with great responsibility as you will be accountable for your whole family and their wellbeing." That had not crossed the slender red head's mind but he found it did not bother him at all. Ron could help make his families' lives better and improve their image in the eyes of wizarding society.

Besides Ron was a naturally caring man, though he could not show it before, and always wanted to help those he loved. His parents deserved to live better and if Ron could enable them to then it would be worth the stress that could possibly come from becoming Lord Weasely.

Maybe there was a way to help his family financially as well! That was something to think about thoroughly in private. If he decided to take major steps to elevate his parent's financial status he would discuss it with Blaise; the Zabini family was after all quite wealthy and Ron had no doubt that Blaise could guide him to a good goblin banker.

That train of thought had a lot of merit to it but at the moment Ron had a very handsome Lord in front of him, who by the looks of it was very interested in him. That was not an unwelcome observation to the blue eyed Weasely male.

He just wished Blaise wasn't so conceited. Ron did not know the Zabini male well but his reputation at Hogwarts was less then flattering in regards to his sexual prowess and conquests. Not that anyone said anything bad about his skills in bed, quite the contrary many people, both male and female, raved about the Zabini sex god.

However, Ron would not be another notch on the dark skinned man's bedpost. The red head would enjoy their time together, bask in the handsome young male's attention and leave it at that. Maybe it would be more if Blaise showed he was sincere in his desire to court Ron but the red head would not be a simple fling.

That was something Ron had decided long ago; he wanted his first time with another male to be special and full of love. He knew if he went to bed with Blaise at this point it would only be a casual liaison, which was something Ron did not want in the least.

After sipping the last of his warm expensive tea Ron stood, offering his hand to the rising Zabini Lord; "I've enjoyed our conversation Lord Zabini and I look forward to more of them but I must be going."

Blaise took his smaller hand, bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of Ron's hand as he bowed; "Quite so Ronald; I will be owling you in a few days to set up a meeting so we can discuss your plans regarding your seats. And please Ronald call me Blaise, we will be spending quite a bit of time together so we should become comfortable with each other. Is alright with you Ronald."

Ron blushed deeply as Blaise bowed his head once again to place another soft kiss to the back of his still held hand. Ron's reply was slightly breathless; "I would like that very much Blaise but I really must go."

Removing his hand from Blaise's larger appendage Ron turned and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could floo back to St. Mungo's, a spring in the lithe man's step as he thought about his previous encounter with Lord Blaise Zabini.

_**Tadaaa so we are getting to the heart of the matter now; the next chapter will be the last chapter and will have lovely slashy slash slash.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Who I Am_

_Notes: Enjoy Lovelies; the warnings still apply from chapter one!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_Blaise took his smaller hand, bringing it to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of Ron's hand as he bowed; "Quite so Ronald; I will be owling you in a few days to set up a meeting so we can discuss your plans regarding your seats. And please Ronald call me Blaise, we will be spending quite a bit of time together so we should become comfortable with each other. Is alright with you Ronald."_

_Ron blushed deeply as Blaise bowed his head once again to place another soft kiss to the back of his still held hand. Ron's reply was slightly breathless; "I would like that very much Blaise but I really must go."_

_Removing his hand from Blaise's larger appendage Ron turned and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron so he could floo back to St. Mungo's, a spring in the lithe man's step as he thought about his previous encounter with Lord Blaise Zabini._

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 3*******~~~~~~~**_

Ron was feeling exhausted but great; six months had passed since the day he came out to his family and enjoyed tea with Blaise. The youngest Weasely male was pleased that his family accepted his lifestyle as easily as they did; Ron thought it had to do with the loss of Fred.

His family probably was not eager to lose another family member even if they did not always agree or understand why Ron did or said the things he did but they tried to be supportive. It warmed his heart, it really did, to know his family still loved him and supported him.

Arthur Weasely was surprised when he son enquired about their seats in the Wizengamot and Hogwarts but once Ron explained what he wanted to try and do Arthur could not find it in himself to refuse his youngest son.

What sealed the deal for Arthur was when Ron explained that Lord Blaise Zabini would be teaching him the inner workings of politics and government; it seemed that his father respected the Zabini family not only for their neutrality in the war but for their unbiased support toward whatever was best for the wizarding world.

Ron was happy that his father was allowing him the chance to do something to bring their family's name back into the good graces of the wizarding world; even the Light side looked down on the Weasely family for their financial status and too many children.

But that did not matter now; in another few months Ron would assume his seats and begin voting on what he believed was best for their world. Learning from Blaise was not as hard as Ron thought it would be; the Italian was surprisingly patient and mild mannered, explaining things several times until Ron grasped the concept.

Their meetings were held once a week; Ron would arrive at Blaise's Manor in Cheshire, after lunch they would adjourn to Blaise's office where the Zabini Lord would break down the workings of the Ministry, the political parties involved with the Wizengamot and sometimes current political affairs that were taking place within the Wizengamot.

Ron was a quick study and soon Blaise and he were doing more chatting than teaching. The red head couldn't complain, he enjoyed speaking to Blaise. Ron often couldn't speak his mind on things seeing as his family was not familiar with most of the topics the red head wanted to speak about with the exception of his brother; Bill.

Against his better judgment Ron had developed quite the infatuation for the Zabini Lord and cursed himself for it. He knew it was a lost cause anyway; Blaise had not stopped his affairs and probably never would. It hurt to know that he would never have Blaise the way he wanted him but his heart refused to compromise and be a one off for the handsome Lord.

Shaking his head Ron collected his things and made his way downstairs to depart for St. Mungos; Healer training was hard work but Ron enjoyed it immensely. Not to mention that he was top of his class and the Professors were already speaking to him about taking a position at St. Mungos when he graduated.

Ron was debating between the Spell Damage Ward and the Research Department in St. Mungos; on one hand the Spell Damage Ward allowed him to help people directly while studying the various wounds the errant spell left behind. But on the other hand the Research Dept.'s controlled environment allowed Ron so much freedom in figuring out how spells worked, why they effected people as they did and the best way to treat them.

In the end Ron would probably go to the Spell Damage Ward first before going into Research. Even with graduating as a qualified Healer there was still so much to learn and Ron wanted to have a firm grasp on as much knowledge in regards to his chosen field before he even tried to research it.

Harry smiled happily when Ron stepped into the kitchen, his arm wrapped around Ginny; Ron tried not to feel jealous of his best friend and sister's happiness. Harry deserved all the happiness he could get after what he had been through.

Ron smiled back, greeting both of them quickly, before making his way to the floo; he really did not want to be late! Today marked the start of mid-term exams and the beginning of clinical rotations started next week.

Soon they would leave the classroom and begin practicing their craft for real not just on simulated dummies spelled to take on the condition they were looking to treat. Ron was nervous but excited! Soon he would be a Healer and on his way to making a name for himself on his own skills and brains.

Harry called out a "Good Luck" and with a wave of acknowledgment Ron was gone in a flash of green flame. Ron stepped out into a foyer with three doors; this was the teaching facility where St. Mungo's trained their Healers.

Striding toward the door in the center Ron squashed his nerves down and walked into the room. Taking his seat near the front he tried to review everything he would possibly need on his exam for anatomy, unfortunately Ron's mind had other plans and thoughts rose unbidden into his mind.

Sadness crept into Ron when his thoughts turned toward Hermione; he had not wanted their friendship to end like it had but she gave him no choice. Where Harry accepted Ron was still Ron even after he showed them his true looks and came out about his sexual choice in partners Hermione could not.

Eventually Ron had lost his temper when Hermione kept trying to tell him that his being gay was a simple phase and he would get over it. Ron did not understand why Hermione, as smart as she was, could not grasp the fact that Ron was GAY! Not bisexual but gay as in he wanted a cock in his arse not breasts in his face!

A sad chuckle left him quietly when he recalled that he actually yelled just that into the bushy haired girl's face; that was the final straw and Hermione had called him a disgusting faggot. Before she could speak one more word Molly Weasely had cast a body bind and silencing spell on the screaming girl.

Ron had only seen his mother that angry once and the end result was Bellatrix's death; all Ron could do was stand back and watch his mother berate Hermione for her hateful words and views. After Molly was done speaking she asked that Hermione not return to the Burrow until she could accept Ron for who he was.

Hermione still sent Harry letters and judging by constant grimace on the raven's face Hermione was still trying to get Harry to see her side; something Harry would never do. While Harry may not understand the appeal of a man in the sexual sense he did understand that Ron did find men attractive and felt that as long as Ron was happy then he would be happy for red headed best friend.

Ron really did have an amazing friend in the green eyed man. He was lucky to have such loving people in his life even Blaise was considered a friend at this point. A friend because Ron would never have anything more with the Zabini scion, no matter how much he wanted to feel Blaise's lips and hands on him.

Those thoughts were immediately pressed down before Ron's cock could rise to the occasion and embarrass him in his anatomy classroom. Thank Merlin his instructor walked in at that moment and distributed their test parchments, anti-cheating quills and ink.

Ron focused intently on his test and let all the other thoughts slip away as he threw his full effort into passing his exam with flying colors.

*~*~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*

As a matter of fact Ron did end up passing his exams with flying colors; thanks to his rabid studying at all hours of the day and night. Clinicals were under way and Ron was enjoying interacting with the patients who came in.

It never ceased to amaze the young red head just what witches and wizards could get themselves into. But that was good for Ron seeing as he would never have a boring day at St. Mungo's. Needless to say his days off were greatly used to catch up on sleep, homework and studying.

To top off his happiness Harry and Ginny announced their upcoming marriage after telling the family they were engaged; Harry and Ginny didn't see the point in waiting any longer to start their lives together. Ron was happy if a bit envious of them; he wanted what his sister and Harry had. The slender male wanted someone that complimented him and understood him when no one else did.

If only Blaise Zabini wasn't such a player! There were times when Ron and Blaise would have such riveting conversations, leaving both males smiling when Ron stood to leave Blaise's manor. A sad sigh left the sapphire eyed man's lips, maybe he should stop waiting for Blaise to get a clue and stop fucking around so they could begin something.

Ron would never ask Blaise for anything but he held out hope that Blaise would wake up and see that they were perfect for each other. Ron was a realist though and the odds that Blaise would realize Ron was perfect for him were slim to none.

Not to mention that Blaise and Ron were about as far apart when it came to social standing as one could get. The only way the elitist pure-blood population could look down any further on the Weasely family would be if they were muggleborns.

Even with Ron's efforts to bring his family name out of the proverbial mud it still was not enough. However, Ron was at a loss as what to do to make it better. Cycling through the many ideas to elevate his family's standing he vaguely remembered his idea of investing his money in businesses and other worthwhile investments.

Ron sat up and quickly made his way over to his desk; he had saved diligently throughout his life, not to mention the money he was gifted by the wizarding population after the defeat of Voldemort, if he combined it all together Ron was left with quite the sum.

Hastily scribbling a note to his brother Ron sent it off with Harry's new owl, Snow; an almost duplicate of Hedwig. George's reply came back within the hour and his older brother's interest was palpable in the written words. Ron slipped on his outer robe while making his way to the hearth in the kitchen; within five minutes he was stepping out into his brother's workshop in the back of Weasely Wizard Wheezes.

George smiled when Ron stepped in; once pleasantries were exchanged George got down to the reason behind Ron's rather blasé letter. "Well as you know I have quite a bit of money in the bank and I was wondering if you were willing to let me invest in WWWs?"

George thought on Ron's offer for a moment before lunging forward and hugging Ron, cackling madly; "Why Ronniekins is all grown up and wants to invest in my little business?! Well of course you can dear little brother. I've been looking to expand and most of my galleons are tied up in research, development and expenses so your contribution will be appreciated."

Ron hugged his brother tightly, it was nice to see George acting like his normal self again but right now wasn't time to be maudlin; "I'm glad my galleons can be of use; now I will be investing 500 galleons and expect to be considered as fifty percent owner of the new WWWs' location."

"Which means fifty percent of the profit goes to me once the new establishment begins to make money. Now I will not be holding onto the money I receive from you, in fact I'll be reinvesting about twenty percent back into the business once my five hundred galleons have been repaid to me. Does that sound agreeable?"

George looked at Ron as if he had sprouted horns and slipped into a pink tutu; "Ron you really have grown up haven't you?" Ron smiled while nodding at his brother and gasped when George hugged him again; "It sounds great Ronniekins! I'm glad you want to invest in my little business."

"Now we just need to set this up with my goblin banker at Gringotts; I suggest you find one for yourself as well seeing as you'll be making quite a good sum of galleons in a few months; you'll need someone to invest your money for you."

Ron agreed wholeheartedly with his older brother, making a mental note to speak to Bill the next time he visited. Plan set Ron sat down and watched his brother putter around the workshop, reveling in the bangs and blasts that erupted occasionally from George's workbench.

If Ron closed his eyes he could imagine Fred standing next to George, chattering lowly with each other like they used to. It hurt Ron's heart but warmed it all the same when he thought about his deceased brother; he just hoped that Fred was happy wherever he was and could rest easy knowing George and the rest of them were moving on with their lives.

Ron woke to his older brother shaking his shoulder lightly, he didn't remember falling asleep but apparently he was tired than he thought he was. Sitting up Ron stretched his back and neck out, working out the kinks from sleeping sitting up in a chair; "Well I'll get going George, owl me when you want to meet at Gringotts."

George nodded before hunching back over his experiment. The explosion of pink smog filling the room was Ron's cue to leave quickly before he was engulfed by the brightly colored smoke.

Stepping into Diagon Alley Ron cast his eyes around, noting it was dusk already. A rumbling in his belly alerted Ron to his hunger, deciding he might as well feed himself he made his way to the Leaky for a bite. Stepping inside the homey pub Ron heard his name called and looked over to see a few of his mates from Healer training.

Deciding he could use a bit of company the red head made his way over and sat down in the offered chair. Allen, a boy his age from Germany, put his muscled arm around Ron's thin shoulders and pulled the red head along with his chair against his side.

Ron was a bit taken aback by the forward move but decided to go with it. He had never been this close to another male like this and the warmth flowing from Allen's strong body was comfortable. Shifting closer Ron began to talk to his classmates, laughing at their quips and jokes about the teachers or a particular situation that happened during rounds.

A large hand on his thigh caused Ron to choke on his Butterbeer, looking down he noticed that it was Allen's hand. The taller dark haired male was inconspicuously massaging his slim thigh causing Ron's breath to speed up slightly.

Merlin it was lovely to be touched like this! Why was Ron waiting for Blaise again? Deciding he could not wait forever for Blaise to wise up the blue eyed male decided to see where this would take him.

When they had eaten and drank their fill the group began to break up. Ron's hand was still clasped in Allen's; relaxed and full the lithe male allowed himself to be led into the small hall where the bathrooms were located. Ron never noticed the dark eyes burning with jealousy following him and his brunette companion.

A soft moan left the red head's mouth when Allen pushed him up against the wall and covered his lips with his own. Ron's slender arms snaked up and around Allen's broader shoulders as the other's hands grasped Ron's hips.

Their kiss was a bit awkward at first but when Allen slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth it turned heavenly. Godric the man could kiss, the things his tongue was doing in Ron's mouth should be illegal.

Everything was perfect until Allen's hand moved and grasped Ron's awakening cock; blue eyes hazed with lust flew open as the smaller male tried to move away. Yes, the kiss was enjoyable, bloody enjoyable, but Ron was not ready to go further than that.

"I have to go." Ron's words were husky and thick with want but he would not cave. "Come on Ron just one more kiss hmm. Don't be such a tease; you were all over me at the table." Ron was shocked into silence which Allen took as a sign for him to kiss him again.

Ron's mind finally snapped back into place, wrenching his face away from Allen's he spoke; "As I said I have to go and I was not teasing you. I thought we were enjoying each other's company and maybe in the future we could get together for dinner or something. Now though I don't think it would be a good idea."

Done speaking Ron made to leave the darkened hall; Allen's hand grabbing his bicep painfully and spinning him around stopped Ron's progress; "Now Ron why.." Allen never got to finish speaking as a deeper vaguely familiar voice joined in on their conversation; "You heard what Mr. Weasely said. Now if you know what's good for you you will leave him be."

Allen looked as if he wanted to tell the newly arrived man to fuck off but once he saw the person standing behind Ron he froze. The man began to babble his apologies while pushing Ron away and quickly made his way out of the hall leaving Ron alone with the other man.

Turning, a smile on his lips, Ron's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw the face of his knight in shining armor; only one word left his slightly kiss swollen lips; "Blaise."

_**Yes Yes a cliffy! Sorry but you all will just have to wait a few days for the final chapter; good slash cannot be rushed!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Who I Am_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies; please enjoy this little teaser chapter before the final chapter comes out. Thank __**Architect 2010 **__for this little update, their review kicked me in the arse and here are the results. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_Done speaking Ron made to leave the darkened hall; Allen's hand grabbing his bicep painfully and spinning him around stopped Ron's progress; "Now Ron why.." Allen never got to finish speaking as a deeper vaguely familiar voice joined in on their conversation; "You heard what Mr. Weasely said. Now if you know what's good for you you will leave him be."_

_Allen looked as if he wanted to tell the newly arrived man to fuck off but once he saw the person standing behind Ron he froze. The man began to babble his apologies while pushing Ron away and quickly made his way out of the hall leaving Ron alone with the other man._

_Turning, a smile on his lips, Ron's blue eyes widened in shock when he saw the face of his knight in shining armor; only one word left his slightly kiss swollen lips; "Blaise."_

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 4*******~~~~~~~**_

Ron stared in shocked wonder at the dark skinned Italian male with blazing dark eyes; "Wha...what are you doing here?" Smooth Ron stutter like a freaking moron, he was so engrossed in his mental tirade that he almost missed Blaise's words.

"What am I doing here? Well it would look like I'm saving your ass Ronald Weasely. Why the fuck did you let that man touch you like that?" Ron took a step back almost as if he had been physically struck by the venom in Blaise's tone.

"Well I thank you for your help but I can handle myself thank; now I have to go." Ron voice was soft but hard as steel. The red head did not appreciate the way Blaise was treating him; like he was helpless, like he was some damsel in distress.

When Ron went to pass by the Zabini Lord standing in the entryway to the hall, when he was about to exit the hall a strong hand grabbed his wrist, stilling completely Ron looked up into the Italian's dark eyes; an unspoken question shining his blue orbs.

"I'm sorry Ron, I am. I just saw that guy trying to force you into something and it made my blood boil. It wasn't your fault and I apologize that I made it sound like you could not take care of yourself."

The shorter male felt his heart speed up; Blaise cared for him and came to his aid even though Ron was perfectly capable of sending Allen to St. Mungo's with hexed off testicles. Then something hit him and without thinking Ron blurted out the thought that just popped into his mind.

"Why did you follow me into hallway?" Blaise looked away, fidgeting slightly before he turned back and began stepping toward Ron, guiding the shorter male backward until Ron's back hit the wall. "Why...hm maybe because I do not like the thought that someone else is touching you or kissing you."

Ron stared at Blaise with a god smacked expression on his sculpted face; a deep chuckle from the tall man pressed against him snapped Ron out of his shocked stupor. "Come now Ron you have to realize that I have feelings for you." A confused look from Ron clearly said that 'No he had no clue how Blaise felt'.

Sighing, Blaise spoke again; "Salazar Ronald, you can be thick sometime. Why do you think I've been teaching you and spending time with you every week even after we were done with your lessons?"

Ron sputtered incoherently before understandable words finally left his mouth; "But what about all the women and men you've been seeing during our time together?" Another sigh, this one amused, left the handsome Italian; "Ron, I've been with no one since we began our friendship; the reason for my celibacy was I wanted you to realize on your own that I wanted you and only you."

"Apparently my signals were not picked up on or were misinterpreted by you. Also, Ron people talk and gossip about people all the time; tell me is half of what the Prophet writes about Potter actually true?"

Ron shook his head in the negative; "No most of it is utter rubbish." Blaise's prior words came crashing down on him, leaving him gaping before he got a handle on himself, in a soft voice he asked Blaise the question he wanted to ask for so long; "You're really interested in me? You actually want to court me?"

"Why... don't get me wrong I want you to but I mean you're a rich, eligible Lord and I'm a Weasely won't people have an issue with that? With us?" Blaise rolled his eyes in exasperation; "You are an attractive, powerful, pure-blooded wizard from a family with a less than stellar reputation. If I said that to anyone they could easily assume I was talking about Draco Malfoy."

"No one will care about my courting you with the intentions of engagement and marriage; if we reach that point which I believe we will. I just truly care for you Ron. You let me be myself, don't judge me when I speak my mind and accept me for my faults. Not to mention I think you are the sexiest thing I have even seen."

Ron couldn't stop the stupid smile from spreading across his lips as his sapphire eyes lit up in pure happiness; "You mean it. You really want to court me Blaise?" A nod, an eye-roll and quick kiss to Ron's blushing cheek was Blaise's nonverbal answer of 'Yes you fool'.

"So now we have to go to Gringotts and sign a courting agreement?" Blaise nodded again to Ron's question before pressing his lips to Ron's in a sweet kiss. Ron felt like his knees would give out from under him; Allen's kisses had not felt this good or knee weakening and Blaise wasn't even using his tongue.

Their shared kiss was a gentle but sensual pressing of lips. By the time Blaise pulled away Ron's eyes were hazy with want, his cock was half hard in his trousers. "You look so beautiful like this and I hate to let you go but I have business to see to but I'll send you an owl in a day's time so we can arrange a time to meet at Gringotts and sign the courtship paperwork."

"Feel free to bring your goblin manager with you so they can look over the agreement and make sure it's fair to both of us." Ron murmured his agreement before Blaise pressed one more chaste kiss to his lips. The dark skinned male backed away and left the hallway, leaving a stunned but incredibly happy Ronald Weasely.

The red head was on cloud nine, as the muggles say, as he made his way home; tomorrow he had a goblin manager to find, business paperwork to draw up with said goblin in regards to his investments with George and a courtship contract to discuss once he and his new goblin manager finished up with the WWWs' business.

_**It all comes together - finally! I think it is fitting that Ron would be oblivious to Blaise's subtle advances over the course of their friendship because no matter how mature Ron gets he will always be an emotionally oblivious ditz.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Who I Am_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies; enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_Their shared kiss was a gentle but sensual pressing of lips. By the time Blaise pulled away Ron's eyes were hazy with want, his cock was half hard in his trousers. "You look so beautiful like this and I hate to let you go but I have business to see to but I'll send you an owl in a day's time so we can arrange a time to meet at Gringotts and sign the courtship paperwork."_

_"Feel free to bring your goblin manager with you so they can look over the agreement and make sure it's fair to both of us." Ron murmured his agreement before Blaise pressed one more chaste kiss to his lips. The dark skinned male backed away and left the hallway, leaving a stunned but incredibly happy Ronald Weasely._

_The red head was on cloud nine, as the muggles say, as he made his way home; tomorrow he had a goblin manager to find, business paperwork to draw up with said goblin in regards to his investments with George and a courtship contract to discuss once he and his new goblin manager finished up with the WWWs' business._

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 5*******~~~~~~~**_

The day after Blaise's rescue Ron listened to Bill explain the ease that one could acquire a goblin manager; apparently all one had to do was go to Gringotts and ask to be assigned a Wealth Manager. Who knew? Certainly not Ron but then again the Weasely family generally had very little money to invest so a goblin would be useless to them.

However, Ron had taken it upon himself to speak to Bill in regards to acquiring a goblin manager, an overview of Gringotts' investment policies and their views regarding contracts.

Aside from learning how you received a wealth manager Ron learned that goblins were the ones to trust with your gold as they hated crooks, liars and sneaks; that being known they would never help themselves to more than they thought they were due or was agreed upon in advance.

Bill also stressed to Ron that when dealing with goblins you had to be upfront and very specific with what you wanted. While goblins hated thieves they would twist words to make sure they came out ahead and with a profit.

The youngest Weasely male was glad he spoke to his brother seeing as Bill had the most experience with goblins and Gringotts. His older brother being their Head curse breaker since the end of the war and their top curse breaker many years before the conflict with Voldemort got underway for the second time.

Feeling confident Ron went to Gringotts and met with his requested goblin manager; Mumblegob. Ron liked his manager quite a bit for his upfront, but not rude, manner when dealing with Ron's investment ideas in reference to Weasely Wizard Wheezes. When the goblin pulled WWWs' financial reports his beady eyes had widened dramatically before a feral grin spread across his sharp featured face.

The investment contracts that referenced how much Ron was going to invest with WWWs, how much he expected to be returned to him on his investments, how much Ron would continue to invest in the business and finally once Ron recouped his initial investment his assumption of half ownership with George in the newest WWWs' location.

All in all both Mumblegob and Ron were pleased with the contracts; they were fair to Ron as well as George and would benefit them both in the long run. Not to mention his wealth manager collected two percent on every transaction under three thousand galleons and four percent on every transaction over three thousand and one galleons.

When the business of WWWs was completed and the forms sent to George's goblin manager they moved onto other possible investment ventures; Ron decided to put some money into Blaise's conglomerate of companies. The red head figured Blaise's companies to be a sound investment as the Zabini Lord was an incredibly shrewd businessman and would never do anything to compromise his family's ability to make money.

His final selection was in the Nimbus Company; the company had begun to manufacture less expensive models than the one professionals used so the sales should go up exponentially in the near future.

He let Mumblegob take care of the specifics in regards to his investments but also instructed the goblin that he would be providing Ron with bi-weekly reports showing exactly what his money was doing and where it was going.

Once business matters were well and taken care of they moved onto more personal matters; Blaise and Ron's courting contract. Ron had close to absolutely no clue on how a courting contract was written but Mumblegob seemed to be well versed in courting contracts and retrieved the appropriate parchments.

The goblin settled down in his chair once more; "Now Mr. Weasely there are several ways we can go about this. What exactly do you want Lord Zabini to do for you while you court? For example; will you expect fidelity from him while you are courting?"

Ron snapped his sapphire eyes up and looked at the goblin; "Of course I want him to be faithful while we court. I also want him to take me out but I don't want him to feel like he's forced to because it's in the contract. Do you know how long to people generally court?"

Ron swore Mumblegob rolled his eyes but figured it was a trick of the light; "Mr. Weasely courting can go on for six months or six years it all depends on the people involved in the courting itself. How long would you like the courtship to be?"

Ron thought on that; he wanted to get to know Blaise better and spend time with him outside of a study or hallway at the Leaky. "I would agree to a six month courtship during which we will engage in public outings. Also, after six months, if we both agree, an engagement contract will be drawn up; the details will be decided at the time of the engagement contracts creation."

Mumblegob nodded and scrawled all this onto Ron's courting contract; "Now Mr. Weasely do you expect Lord Zabini to present you with a courting gift? Such as a ring or necklace?" Ron didn't need to think too hard on that; "I would like that very much so could you put that in the contract as well?"

A nod and the sound of quill scratching on parchment were heard as Mumblegob fulfilled Ron's request; "Now Mr. Weasely is there anything else you wanted to add to the contract aside from the fidelity clause, request for public outings and a courting gift?"

Ron didn't think there was; "No Mumblegob that is all; I will owl you to set up a time to meet with Blaise and his goblin manager within the next few days." A bow from Mumblegob was given to Ron along with a quick goodbye before the little goblin strode out of the room. Once the goblin left Ron walked out of the little office as well, feeling quite accomplished with himself.

Ron went to the public transport station and apparated back to the Burrow; once inside a stately Eagle owl landed on his shoulder, looking quite annoyed but shoved a scaly leg into Ron's face. Quickly as not to be bitten by the temperamental bird Ron removed the thick expensive parchment from the owl's leg.

Once the letter was removed the owl took off and quickly exited through the kitchen window, apparently the bird did not need a reply. Shrugging, Ron glanced down at the thick parchment in his hand and felt his heart speed up when he saw the Zabini crest pressed into the black wax holding the missive closed.

With tentative fingers Ron opened the note, a smile breaking out on his gorgeous face when he read the sweet words Blaise had written to him. The general gist of the missive was to enquire when they would meet to discuss the courting contract at Gringotts.

Feeling giddy Ron transfigured a quill and began to write his reply under Blaise's words; when the sapphire eyed male was done he was feeling amazing! If it all went well by tomorrow afternoon he and Blaise would be courting and hopefully on their way to becoming engaged.

Folding the letter back up Ron spelled it closed and placed several other spells to ensure no one but Blaise could read it; after his complicated bit of wandwork Ron made his way to Snow's perch. Waking the Snowy owl Ron fed her a treat before affixing the letter to his leg; once the letter was secure the beautiful bird flew out the window in what Ron assumed was the direction of Blaise's Manor.

The butterflies in his belly did not stop for the rest of the day and continued into the next morning until Ron arrived at Gringotts and saw his suitor walking up the marble steps with a grin on those soft lips. The red head didn't have much time to notice anything else as he was pulled into a tight hug by Blaise.

Deciding to enjoy the feeling of his courter's hard body pressed against his Ron snuggled into the crook of Blaise's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of the man he would soon be courted by. After standing there for a few moments they broke away and entered Gringotts hand in hand.

Ron felt like preening when several people stared at them in obvious envy; the blue eyed male wanted to crow with satisfaction and let them all know that Blaise wanted him but he refrained. Though Ron couldn't stop the smug grin that came to his face as he continued to stare at the assembled crown of witches and wizards in the bank's foyer.

Once the goblins at the high counter saw Blaise enter they set quickly into motion; within two minutes Blaise and Ron were sitting in a plush meeting room, their respective goblin managers in attendance as well.

The meeting went quickly seeing as Ron's courting contract was quite short and simple; Blaise had no issue with any of it and promised to take Ron to the Zabini vaults after the meeting so the red head could select his courtship gift from the family's jewelry.

Blaise subtly alluded that Ron should pick out an engagement ring as well so when their six month courting came to an end Blaise knew exactly which ring Ron wanted. A blush stole across Ron's face at the thought that Blaise truly wanted to be with him and he was just as emotionally involved in this as Ron was.

A chuckle left Ron's lips as they made their way toward one of the carts that would bring them to the Zabini vault; the courtship contract was signed and both males were very pleased and looking forward to dating each other properly.

Blaise gently guided Ron into the rickety looking cart before seating himself next to the blue eyed male, a strong arm wrapping around Ron's slim shoulders caused a blush to once again spread across Ron's cheekbones causing an amused chuckle to slip from Blaise.

"Do you know your quite adorable when you blush like that?" Before Ron could reply the cart lurched forward and they were flying through the bowels of Gringotts; Ron had no clue how long they were thrown about at near breakneck speed but when the cart stuttered to a stop Ron was tempted to kiss the ground when Blaise helped him out of the cart.

Ron and the goblin attendant stood back as Blaise pricked his finger on a silver pin and smeared some of his blood onto the heavy iron door. After a minute a loud clank was heard as the door sprung toward them, opening enough for someone to slip inside.

The dark eyed male turned and held out a hand for Ron, stepping forward the red head took Blaise's offered hand and allowed himself to be steered around the massive vault. Ron was stunned at the amount of not just money that was in the vault but the painting, suits of armor and other things that probably cost more than the Burrow.

Finally, the new couple stopped in front of a glass and wood case. Blaise drew his wand and waved it over to the lock on the case; the lid slowly lifted open allowing Ron an even clearer view of the surely priceless rings inside. The red head was breathless when he looked at the rings; Merlin they were simply gorgeous!

"Pick which ever you would like sweetheart." Ron nodded and began to look at each ring. His eyes were drawn to one ring that was perfect for Blaise and him but not as a courting ring, nervously Ron picked up the stunning ring.

"I love this ring but not for a courting gift; I would like it if it was my engagement ring." Ron's words came out low and unsure but the red head felt better when Blaise beamed at him and took the white gold ring which held a three carat square sapphire stone framed with deep black onyx.

"If this is the ring you would like for your engagement ring than it is the ring you'll have." Another blush crept onto Ron's cheeks, Blaise leaned forward and kissed his forehead tenderly as he caressed the other side of Ron's face; "You really are lovely when you blush."

A huff from Ron was his response and Blaise stepped away with another deep chuckle; "Now what about your courting gift?" Ron thought about it; he didn't think he wanted a ring but he didn't want a bracelet either, not with training to be Healer. A necklace was probably the best way to go; "Do you have any necklaces?"

Blaise nodded, taking Ron's hand once more he led them further down the aisle and stopped at another case this one filled with assorted necklaces in every type of metal. With another wave of Blaise's wand the case popped open; the dark skinned male once again stepped back and let Ron peruse the offered jewels.

Ron was looking over the necklaces and pendants but so far none of them had called to him like the ring had and he would not settle until he found something that spoke to him. He finally found it sitting in the back of the case almost obscured by the larger necklaces lying next to it.

It truly was gorgeous just like the ring it was white gold as was the medallion hanging from the chain; the medallion was nothing special just the Zabini crest but what made it stand out to Ron was the raven that was featured in the Zabini's coat of arms had small sapphire stones, the same color as Ron's, for eyes.

Picking up his chosen necklace Ron held it out for Blaise to observe, apparently Ron did well as Blaise pulled him into his chest once more and pressed thier lips together. Ron's arms rose to slip around Blaise's broad shoulders as the sexy Italian wrapped his strong arms around Ron's lower back. The red head allowed himself to be swept away by his suitor's tongue intermingling with his.

Ron had no clue how long they stood there, kissing and enjoying the taste of the other but soon air became an issue, breaking away Ron cast his blue eyes up and felt his heart stutter at the love he saw clearly shining in Blaise's almond eyes.

"If you keep this up love I'll never let you out of my sight." Ron shivered at the raw desire he heard in Blaise's deep voice and pulled away with a cheeky grin; "Oh will you? What will you do chain me to the bed?" Blaise's eyes flashed with barely hidden lust; "Don't tempt me love I just might do that and only let you out for parties or meetings."

Ron shivered again at Blaise's words and stopped the train of thought that had him chained to a bed and Blaise on top of him before it got out of hand. They were just beginning to see each other and Ron did not want to rush in and screw this up not now when he found someone who made his blood boil and heart sing.

Stepping away from Blaise's larger body Ron smiled with absolute happiness when Blaise slipped the chain over his head. The necklace shifted higher when the chain adjusted to fit Ron's neck, when the adjustment ended the pendant rested in the hollow of the red head's throat.

Both males smiled at each other before they left the vault, Blaise stopped to close the large heavy metal door. Once they were outside in the bright afternoon sun Blaise placed one more kiss to Ron's lips before he stepped back; "I have to go love, I have a business meeting in Out-of-the-Way Alley at Segretos. I'll owl you so we can set up a date."

Ron nodded and watched as Blaise made his way through the crowds swarming around Diagon Alley. The permanent grin did not leave his face for the rest of the day and stayed on his face the whole next day while he was doing his hospital rotations at St. Mungo's.

_**Segretos = Secrets in Italian**_

_**Okay now slash was supposed to be in this chapter but I thought it would mess with the flow of the story so next chapter will have a time skip and slash. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Who I Am_

_Notes: Hello Lovelies! So this is the final chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Warning: SLASH AHEAD!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the publishing of this story._

_Previously:_

_Stepping away from Blaise's larger body Ron smiled with absolute happiness when Blaise slipped the chain over his head. The necklace shifted higher when the chain adjusted to fit Ron's neck, when the adjustment ended the pendant rested in the hollow of the red head's throat. _

_Both males smiled at each other before they left the vault, Blaise stopped to close the large heavy metal door. Once they were outside in the bright afternoon sun Blaise placed one more kiss to Ron's lips before he stepped back; "I have to go love, I have a business meeting in Out-of-the-Way Alley at Segretos. I'll owl you so we can set up a date."_

_Ron nodded and watched as Blaise made his way through the crowds swarming around Diagon Alley. The permanent grin did not leave his face for the rest of the day and stayed on his face the whole next day while he was doing his hospital rotations at St. Mungo's._

_**~~~~~~~*******Chapter 6*******~~~~~~~**_

He was ready, he knew it with every inch of his being, to be engaged to his lover, Blaise Zabini. The last six months were some of the best of Ron's short life both personally and professionally.

The youngest Weasely male had graduated from St. Mungo's Healer Program with top marks and was now working in the Spell Damage Ward as a Resident; once the last requisite year of training was up Ron would take his place as fully accredited Healer.

His dream was only a step away and Ron was pleased with himself; all his hard work had paid off. He was proud that he reached his career goals on his own merits; no favoritism because he was Harry Potter's best friend. Nope, this accomplishment was all his and his alone. His family was ecstatic to have a Healer in the family as it was noble profession and not one many chose to pursue due to the rigorous schooling it entailed.

Besides his graduation from the Healer program Ron was also working hard in the Wizengamot and on the Hogwarts' Board of Governors; he had assumed his rightful family seats when the session opened just last month. He was now officially Lord Ronald Weasely; the Wizengamot and Hogwarts sessions were a lot of work with his Healer duties but Ron would not dream of missing one single meeting.

The new Weasely Lord had already made some proposals to the rest of the Hogwarts Board regarding classes in wizarding history as well as traditions that some may find interesting. It made him proud that his suggestions were being taken into account; even Draco Malfoy was on his side and that in itself was frightening.

However, Ron would not let old rivalries stop him from reaching his goals; after his first Wizengamot session he had offered a truce to Draco. The new Malfoy Lord had agreed to let the past go in favor of moving forward toward a better future for their world.

This truce also seemed to please Blaise immensely as Draco was one of his closest friends, well as close as two Slytherins could be. Blaise, Ron noticed, did not have many close friends; no, Blaise mostly had associates and business partners not friends.

However, the dark skinned male considered Ron to be his closest friend and confidant; this pleases the red head immensely as Blaise was not one to trust easily. But once the Italian took you into his confidence he was as loyal as any Hufflepuff; the blue eyed male loved to point this out to his lover every now and then.

The past six months the two males had gotten to know each other's families; Blaise loved spending time with the Weasely family. The Italian said it was because he could just let himself be himself and not worry about reporters or photographers trying to catch him off-guard and get a good story.

Ron was very pleased at how well Blaise seemed to mesh with his very laid back family. His mother had made it a point to invite the dark skinned male over every week for Sunday dinner, an invitation Blaise almost never turned down.

Blaise's mother was a harder nut to crack; Lady Syrianna Zabini was incredibly protective of her only son and put Ron through his paces. The questions were a bit invasive but apparently necessary for Syrianna to trust her babies heart with Ron. In the end the red head passed with flying colors and was now welcome at the Zabini Manor in Italy anytime.

His family took the news of their courting well, Ron had the feeling his parents were waiting for it to happen from the moment he and Blaise began spending time together. Molly Weasley was chopping at the figurative bit to begin planning Ron's wedding just as soon as the engagement contract was signed.

Blaise had already assured his mother that no expense was to be spared in regards to his and Ron's wedding. This pleased his mother, and by extension the rest of his family, and Ron just knew his wedding would be the social event of the season.

The only dark spot in his life was Hermione and her inability to except Ron's choices in life; not that being gay was a choice it was simply who Ron was. The red head would make no apologies for who he loved and who he wanted to be with.

Ron had finally realized that Hermione was a close-minded fool and not as close of a friend as he thought; it was the only logical explanation for her behavior. Harry accepted Ron for who he was and smiled for Ron's happiness even if he didn't understand Ron's attraction to men or his desire to tangle in pure-blood politics.

It still hurt a bit to know someone he thought was one of his best friend could be so cold and vicious towards him and his relationship with Blaise; the little bitch went to the Prophet and claimed Blaise was blackmailing Ron into a sexual relationship.

The Prophet being the gossip mongering rag it was printed the article, much to the disgust of most of the wizarding world. Most didn't believe it at all and were aghast that the Prophet would print such lies. Ron, on Draco's advice of all people, had called for a press conference to clear up any unrest the article may have caused.

Ron arrived at the press conference along with his family and Blaise; between himself and his lover they had cleared up any questions, or concerns, the press had. At the end of the press conference the two males formally announced their courtship to the public; even though most people knew about Ron and Blaise's relationship as they weren't exactly private about it.

The public was quite excited about the possible prospect of another high profile wedding; Harry and Ginny's wedding, which was lovely, had taken place not four months before. Hermione had not been invited to the nuptials as Harry was equally disgusted by her bigotry and hateful actions.

Hermione had effectively ostracized herself in wizarding Britain and the last Ron heard she had left the U.K. to a location that was unknown to anyone; not that Ron cared too much. The red head simply adored the way Blaise was always there to lift Ron's spirits when he began to think about his once best friend.

Blaise hated the girl but knew that at one time she was an incredibly important person to the man he loved; that was the only reason Blaise had not arranged for Hermione Granger to have an unfortunate accident. Ron chuckled to himself; his lover, it turned out, was incredibly overprotective but Ron liked it that way. It was nice having someone to lean on instead of shouldering the weight.

A hand taking his brought him out of his mental foray through the last six months of events, smiling Ron turned to his love; "Hello Blaise." A small smile broke out on the stoic Zabini Lord's face, the man never could resist smiling back when Ron smiled at him; "Hello Love." After their greeting a small kiss was placed to Ron's forehead before Blaise walked into the large white marble hall of Gringotts.

"Love, I just have to meet with my goblin manager for a few moments about a business matter and then we can start, alright?" Ron waved his soon to be fiancée away; "Go and attend to your business; I'll ask Mumblegob to take me back to the conference room."

Ron watched Blaise walk away, almost salivating when his eyes caught the way Blaise's hips seemed to sway when he walked, making that firm bum look oh so delightful. Ron had stuck by his guns and they had not taken the final step and had sex though they had experimented with everything else. But the act of making love was something Ron wanted to wait for and tonight would be the night he gave himself fully to his future husband.

He was yanked out of his thoughts, thoughts that were becoming increasingly lewd, when Mumblegob cleared his throat, attracting Ron's attention. How the goblin knew Ron was there when he had not announced himself to the goblins at the desk was a mystery to him. Deciding it would only give him a massive headache to try and figure out how the goblins did things Ron simply followed his goblin manager to the conference room they would be using to arrange and sign their engagement contract.

Once inside the room Mumblegob excused himself to fetch refreshments for them, leaving Ron to his thoughts once more. He began to fiddle with his courtship necklace; a habit he had taken to doing when he was thinking about Blaise, much to his mother and Ginny's constant amusement.

A silly grin came to his face when he thought all the things and places he and Blaise had been to in the past six months of their courtship; Italy to meet Blaise's mother, France to go shopping for a new wardrobe for Ron, Germany and Switzerland because Ron loved chocolate, and finally Australia where the Quidditch World Cup was being held.

Six perfect months spent with the man he loved more than he could describe and after today they would have the rest of their lives to be together; something that pleased Ron to no end. However, Ron was not some submissive househusband; he would continue to pull his weight in their relationship and earn his own money.

Blaise was completely supportive of Ron wanting to continue to work and participate in the political aspect of their world. It made Ron happy that he had a supportive partner in his life; some pure-bloods would not tolerate their wife, or bearer, continuing to work after they became engaged.

The compromise was that once they were married and Ron became pregnant he would stop working after his fifth month and would not return to work until their first child was four; at four wizarding children went to a form of nursery school where they would learn their letters and numbers along with small bits about magic.

But Ron would think about their children once they were married; there were only two things Ron and Blaise had decided upon aside from when he would stop working and when he would return to work. One was the way they wanted their children raised.

Blaise wanted them to have a childhood where they could be children not little heirs in training and Ron agreed. Their children would be allowed to play and have fun with friends but they would also be expected to have good grades and do their chores or there would be no playtime; it was much like how Ron was raised but with more pure-blood traditions thrown in.

The second thing was that Ron would not have house elves taking care of his children while he fluttered around the world going to parties and events. No, Ron would bear his child and nurture his child until he returned to work but even when he returned back to Healing he would be working shorter hours to be there for his kids.

Blaise was on board with working less once their first child was born; Blaise's father died when he was small child and Blaise had no real memory of him. This more than anything made Blaise want to be the best father he could be to his children.

Ron knew Blaise and he would be good parents. They both wanted at least two children but five was the desired number; Ron would love to have a large family like he did. Yes, having a lot of kids made things harder but it was worth it in the end.

Smiling happily Ron wondered, not for the first time, what Blaise and his children would look like. Ron imagined they would have lovely olive skin, a perfect blending of his pale skin and Blaise's dark skin, straight dark hair and gorgeous brown eyes like their father.

But then again they could come out with Ron's hair and eyes and Blaise's dark skin; magic was a funny thing and it could easily throw a wrench into what muggles called genetics. Ron knew that he could care less what his kids looked like as long as they were happy and healthy.

A clearing throat brought Ron out of his wandering thoughts of babies, sitting up straight he stopped fiddling with his necklace and smiled at Mumblegob, Blaise and his goblin manager Bloodax. Once they were all seated, Ron next to Mumblegob while Blaise and Bloodax sat across from them, Mumblegob removed a sheaf of parchment and began speaking; "We are here today to discuss and finalize the irrevocable engagement between Lord Ronald Billius Weasely and Lord Blaise Circinnus Zabini."

"Now are you both here on your own free will?" Ron and Blaise both answered that they were there of their own free will and Mumblegob continued; "Good, now Lord Zabini, Lord Weasely has informed me that the fidelity clause he had written into your courtship contract will still be included in your engagement contract."

"Other than that Lord Weasely only asks for an engagement ring to be presented to him after the engagement contract is signed. Lord Weasely has mentioned that a ring has already been decided upon. Has it Lord Zabini?"

Ron glanced away from Mumblegob and met Blaise's deep dark eyes; "A ring has in fact been decided upon, I have it right here." Blaise slipped a large hand into his robes and removed a large black ring box, popping it open Blaise placed it facing Ron and Mumblegob.

The red head's heart sped up when he saw the ring he picked out six months ago shimmering in the lamplight. "This is the ring Lord Weasely selected six months ago" once Blaise was done speaking Bloodax began; "Now that we have Lord Weasely's requirements out of the way we will list ours. While Lord Zabini agrees to the continued use of the fidelity clause he also requests that another clause be added."

"This clause will stipulate that Lord Weasely must move into Lord Zabini's Manor within a month of this contract being signed so the two may begin to adjust to the other's presence. Lord Weasely is by no means obligated to stay in the same bedroom as Lord Zabini, if that would make him uncomfortable, or engage in sexual intercourse. However, Lord Weasely must move into Lord Zabini's primary home within the month."

"Other than this clause we have nothing further to add to the engagement contract." Bloodax fell silent as Mumblegob scribbled down the other goblin's words on the parchment that would be their engagement contract.

Once finished Mumblegob nodded and offered it for Ron to read through, once finished Ron passed it to Bloodax and the cycle continued until Blaise had handed the document back to Mumblegob. "Does anyone have anything to add?" When no one spoke Mumblegob continued; "Good, Lord Weasely please sign."

Ron picked up the blood quill and began to sign, pushing magic as well as his blood onto the parchment. Blaise signed next, adding his magic and blood to the contract as well; once every person and goblin in the room signed the contract it flashed golden and disappeared, filing itself with the Ministry and Gringotts.

Ron beamed at his fiancée, getting a small smile back from Blaise; "Well if that is all the business you have today I shall take my leave; good bye and good day." "I will as well; good day Lord's Weasely and Zabini." With those parting words both goblins left the room, leaving Blaise and Ron alone.

Once the door closed Ron rose and hurried over to a now standing Blaise, wrapping his arms around his love's strong shoulders and pulled the taller, larger male to his smaller form, holding tight. A kiss was pressed to his forehead as Ron snuggled deeper into Blaise's arms, feeling like he could fly.

Blaise stepped away and reached for the black box on the table. When he had the box in his hand the dark skinned male removed the ring and slipped the white gold band out of box. Dropping to one knee Blaise raised Ron's left hand, placing the exquisite ring on his ring finger; "Ronald Billius Weasely, I love you more and more every day. Would you do me the honor of being my husband and bearer?"

Ron's breather caught; yes they had signed an engagement contract but the fact that Blaise was down on one knee in front of him acting like a sentimental fool was enough to make Ron's eyes tear up with joy. "Of course I will. I love you too Blaise, for forever and ever."

Blaise snorted at Ron's absolutely cheesy answer and stood up straight, offering his arm to Ron; "Shall we go love?" Ron didn't need to answer, he just nodded his head and allowed Blaise to lead him out the door and into the next chapter of their lives together.

~*~*~TIMESKIP~*~*~

It was later that night when Ron and Blaise finally arrived back at Blaise's; they attended a family gathering at the Burrow where all the Weasely's and their partners congratulated Ron and Blaise on their engagement while welcoming Blaise officially into the family.

It was a hell of a party; the food was wonderful as always and the fire whiskey was flowing freely for all that were of age. Both Blaise and Ron were pretty drunk but not so much so that they couldn't walk or function. They just laughed like idiots at the smallest things or occurrences which in turn made them laugh harder.

Blaise stepped away from Ron and began to strip out of his robes, causing Ron to watch his every move while be bumbled through removing his own clothing. Apparently Ron's graceless strip tease caught Blaise's attention and his libido if the arms wrapping around his middle and the hard cock digging into his lower back were anything to go by.

Feeling his own pulse quicken as his cock gave an interested jump Ron leaned back, giving his hips a wiggle causing a delicious amount of friction to be felt by Blaise. A growl and a harsh nip to his neck was Blaise's response to Ron's teasing; the red head turned in his fiancée's arms and began to walk backward toward the bed.

When the back of his knees hit the mattress Ron allowed himself to fall, bringing his lover's hard body with him. A moan left Ron when their bare bodies collided together, their cocks rubbing together; the smaller male could feel Blaise's hard muscled body pushing against him, surrounding him in his love's scent and warmth.

It was as intoxicating now as it always was; the Weasely Lord could not imagine any other man being as perfect for him as Blaise was. Smiling, Ron placed a kiss to Blaise's lips, pulling away enough to create a gap so he could speak; "Take me Blaise, I'm ready."

Blaise's dark eyes dilated further now that he was finally hearing Ron give him permission to claim him in every way but Blaise was always careful with his blue eyed lover, he never wanted Ron to do something he did not want to do just to make him happy; "Are you sure love?"

Ron smiled at Blaise's concern and care; "I am, I've wanted you for months now but I wanted to wait for this night." Blaise nodded before pressing their lips back together but pulled away quickly; "Ron I love you. I've wanted this, fantasized about this for almost a damn year!"

Ron hushed him with his lips again before Blaise could babble anymore nonsense besides the red head had fantasized about this for just as long for Merlin's sake. Deciding Blaise needed to stop talking Ron proceeded to kiss his way across Blaise's strong jaw until he made it to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. The slender male absolutely preened when he heard the sounds of pleasure Blaise was making.

Blaise evidently had enough and pulled his head away, causing Ron's lips to leave the fleshy lobe of Blaise's ear. Looking down at Ron Blaise smiled before settling on his elbows and aligning their pelvises together, a downward thrust brought their cocks crashing together and a needy whine to leave Ron's lips.

"Again!" Was the command Ron gave his lover only to glare at said lover when a deep chuckle was heard from above him; "So pushy love, be patient I want to make this good for you."

Ron wanted to push Blaise over and get down to business but refrained from doing so, the rational not oversexed part of his brain knew Blaise was right and he would regret not taking his time to enjoy his first time with his lover.

Coming to this conclusion however did not stop Ron from thrusting his slim hips up, bringing their erections into contact again. Blaise thrust his hips down when Ron thrust upward, setting up a fast rhythm as the two rutted against each other, pulling sensual noises from both of them.

Ron felt his cock beginning to throb and his balls tighten to his body as his orgasm approached him; "Hmm so close Blaise, don't stop!" Blaise did not reply just continued to stare into Ron's lust clouded blue eyes, his chocolate eyes equally darkened with lust and need.

A large hand he hadn't seen move grasped Ron's hardened flesh while Blaise pulled away and pumped Ron to completion; a scream of pleasure left Ron's swollen lips as his back arched and his cock exploded, spilling his semen onto his heaving stomach.

Blaise continued to pump Ron until his softened penis re-hardened, pulling mewls and whimpers from Ron's lips; the red head was in a place of complete bliss and allowed Blaise to do what he wished as long as he got to cum again like that before they went to bed for the night.

Another moan left Ron's lips when Blaise's hot mouth descended on his once again rigid flesh. Merlin Blaise's mouth felt absolutely heavenly around his member, Ron began to thrust his hips shallowly into Blaise's waiting orifice, quickly losing himself again to the pure eroticism of feeling Blaise's mouth and tongue working over and suckling on his hard length.

Ron was so into his pleasure that he didn't even feel the cleansing charm or the lubrication spell used on his virgin entrance. However, a gasp left him when Blaise's long finger breached his first ring of muscle, his lover pulled away from his needy cock; "Shh relax love, it'll feel good in minute I promise."

Ron nodded and relaxed his body, his trusted Blaise to never hurt him and if his fiancée said it would feel good it would. Feeling Ron relax again Blaise went back to giving Ron the blowjob of his life, the red head's hands that until that time were gripping the sheets moved to pinch one of nipples, heightening his pleasure while his other hand sunk into Blaise's soft dark hair.

Ron was floating along, being pulled down into a pleasant muddled fog of euphoria where he felt nothing and saw nothing but Blaise and the wonderful things he was doing to his body.

Another finger pushing into his hole brought him slightly out of his haze of bliss. Ron focused on how Blaise's two fingers felt as they stroked and massaged his tight inner walls. When his lover began to scissor his appendages a hoarse cry left Ron as he felt the delightful burn of being stretched.

Ron relaxed once again and began to grind back on those fingers, taking them deeper inside of his willing body; a moan of bliss left him when those fingertips brushed against his prostate.

The feelings were too much for Ron's virgin body, his second orgasm was crushing down on him quickly; "Blaise, I'm so close ugh FUCK!" Ron was out of his mind, grinding down on those fingers while he thrust his cock into Blaise's still sucking mouth.

It was heaven to the red head and with one more stroke to his prostate and suck from Blaise's mouth Ron's cock pulsed once again and released his seed into Blaise's waiting mouth.

Blaise shifted away from Ron's spent member and moved to settle in between Ron's wantonly spread legs. He continued to pump his fingers in and out the red head's now loosened hole, stretching him further for what was to come.

Ron was high, that was the only way to describe what and how he was feeling; everything felt amazing and tingly. He never knew making love with Blaise would feel this good; he almost wanted to punch himself for waiting so long.

A third finger slipping inside of his willing body was felt but it did not hurt, if anything it brought a more pleasurable feeling to Ron's body. He was thankful, however, that at least Blaise had stopped hammering his prostate that would have simply been too much.

The smaller male opened his eyes and looked down his body to where Blaise was situated in between his pale lithe legs. Their eyes met and Ron felt absolutely sure he would never again love someone as much as he loved Blaise and he never wanted to either.

Ron wanted Blaise in him now; "Blaise please." His voice was rough with arousal and must have sounded needy enough because Blaise did not tease him for it. But once Ron saw Blaise's painfully rigid dripping cock he understood that Blaise had yet to cum and was probably more than ready to sink inside his body.

Slipping his fingers out of Ron's now stretched entrance Blaise readjusted his position on the bed, raising Ron's long legs over his broad shoulders and situating his large hands on the red head's hips. A murmured lubrication charm coated Blaise's impressive length and without preamble he pressed his wide cockhead against Ron's lubed and clenching hole.

Ron clenched his jaw, fuck it was uncomfortable! Three fingers loosened him making Blaise's length slip inside easier but it did not stretch him open enough to make the penetration completely painless.

Deciding this small amount of pain was worth it for the large amount of pleasure he would feel once he adjusted Ron forced his body to relax. Blaise did not stop until his balls were firmly pressed against Ron's plump ass cheeks.

Blaise stilled and allowed Ron to adjust to the feeling of being filled for the first time; Ron's pain was minimal at this point and he wanted to take a few moments to enjoy the feeling of him and Blaise being joined in this way for the first time.

After a few minutes Ron canted his hips, pulling a growl from Blaise's lips; his dark skinned lover pulled his cock out of Ron's body and pressed back inside, setting a deep but slow pace that drove Ron mad with pleasure.

Ron would have felt embarrassed at the words that were flooding out of his mouth but he was enjoying himself too much to care. Finally, Blaise picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside of Ron's slick hole, hitting that overly sensitive bundle of nerves dead one.

Ron's hands flew from their place on the bed and gripped the pillow behind his head as he continued to roll his hips to meet each of Blaise's deep thrusts. It was even better than he ever could have imagined it being and Ron surrendered himself to the experience of making love with Blaise.

The larger male leaned forward causing Ron's body to bend almost in half and opening him up further for Blaise to penetrate him deeper. The pace was now hard and fast, the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin rang through the room as their love making reached its peak.

Blaise let go of Ron's hip and brought his hand to Ron's once again reawakened cock, pumping it in time with his hard thrusts. The red head could not hold back his orgasm even if he wanted to; his back arched, his hands clenching the pillow as his anal walls shuttered and his member shot rope after rope of his seed onto his and Blaise's toned stomachs.

Ron was spent, completely spent, and a mewl left him when Blaise continued to stroke his cock until he began to soften. Once his length began to deflated completely Blaise let go and re-gripped Ron's hips, restarting his hard pace and continued to fuck Ron into the mattress.

The red head allowed his lover to chase his orgasm. He was too tired and sated to care at the present time. Ron was not sure how long Blaise continued to fuck his body, he lost all sense of time after his third mind blowing orgasm but eventually he felt hot liquid filling his bowels, pulling another mewl as the scorching liquid hit his sensitive inner walls.

Blaise pumped his cock into Ron's body until he began to soften, pulling his soft cock from his lover's body Blaise flopped onto the bed on his back and pulled Ron onto his chest. Neither gave a damn that they were sweaty and covered in semen, all they wanted was to enjoy the afterglow together.

Ron snuggled into Blaise's muscled chest and sighed; "That was amazing but I think it is time for us to clean up." Blaise hummed his agreement and muttered a quick cleansing charm for both of them; both sighed when the drying cum was removed from their now cooling bodies.

"I love you Ronald. Thank you for allowing me to be your first, for agreeing to be my husband and for making me the happiest man in this world." Ron looked into his lover's eyes; "I love you too, Blaise. And I thank you for giving me chance and allowing me to see you for who you really are underneath all that pure-blood breeding."

Blaise snorted; "Go to sleep love. Tomorrow afternoon we have to leave for Italy to give my family the good news." Ron nodded, already thinking about the fun things they could do and all the delicious food he could eat while in Italy with Blaise's family.

_**Well that is the end lovelies; I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
